Runaway
by your21
Summary: You Wont Find Her Sequel. Marie's not the only one who can runaway, Logan is quite good at it himself.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is the sequel to You Wont Find Her, and you WILL need to read it to understand what's going on on this story. Sorry it took me forever and a half to post this sequel. I've been highly distracted with various things in life, so yeah, I suck! Anyway, I hope you guys like it. The chapters are going to alternate POVs...Prologue's in Logan's POV, first chapter in Maries', second chapters in Logan's, and so on. Lyrics used are from Runaway Train by Soul Asylum. Chapter beta'd by the amazing Kimmae :)

* * *

**RUNAWAY**

**P R O L O G U E**

"_Seems like I should be getting somewhere, but somehow I always wind up nowhere"_

It's been five months since I've seen Marie face to face. Somehow, even though I promised her (and myself) that I'd go and visit, I just can't bring myself to be that close. I'm not ready yet. I think that deep down I know if I see her, I'll be forced to feel things that I don't want to feel. I know if I get too close, I'll forget about the one person I love the most: Jean. And I can't do that to Jean. I can't betray her.

I'm such a fool. I wonder what Jean would think if she could hear my thoughts and see all that's unfolded this last year in my life. Would she be angry at me? Disappointed? Seriously, what kind of guy feels this way for a girl so much younger than him? I tell you what kind: a sick bastard who gets his jollies off hooking up with girls young enough to be his daughter.

Of course, I can't exactly hook up with Marie.

At least I haven't quite thought of a way how that could work, but there might be one. But even _if_ there was a way, I don't think I could bring myself to sleep with Marie. If I had never fallen for Jean, and I allowed myself to fall for Marie, and she didn't start dating Bobby, and wanted to be with me, I just don't think I could. It would feel wrong, because the feelings I have for Marie go beyond sexual desire. In fact, there isn't much sexual desire to speak of when it comes to Marie. But enough of playing the 'if' game. What am I, some teenage boy?

All I know is that it's been a full month since I've called her, and the reason why is very complicated. I guess I just can't face this like I thought I could. Just hearing her voice makes me feel so guilty. Seriously, why can't I just give her what she wants? Why am I so selfish? But really, I know I'm not selfish. It's probably healthier things stay the way they are, even if it's eating me alive. Honestly, I ask you, how much guilt can one man bear?

I feel guilty about my feelings for Marie. I still sometimes feel guilty for Jean's death. Excuse the cheesiness, but I feel guilty that I cannot give Marie my heart.

As if my own convictions are not enough, the day after Marie left Bobby came up to me. He did his best to pretend he wasn't intimidated and said, "Don't you dare ever break her like that again. If you do, you'll answer to me."

I smiled at him. It was so hard to keep a straight face when someone like Bobby tried to act like they were so much tougher than me. "Don't worry. I wont."

"I'm serious. If you hurt her, and I don't care whether it's intentional or not, I wont just stand by and watch her break. She's a good girl... too good for you."

What hurt the most about Bobby's little lecture is he was right. She's way too good for me. In fact, when I think about it, Jean was too good for me too. The Jean's and Marie's of this world shouldn't be with guys like me. They deserve good little boys that are like Bobby or Scott.

The tension between Bobby and me was another reason why I left. He was like a constant reminder of how things are between me and Marie. As time progressed, I just needed to forget.

So that's why I'm here at some rundown bar, drinking my seventh round of alcohol. I have to hide from the pain for just a little while, until I can regain enough strength to fight it off. I can't let my emotions get in the way like that. I'm not a fucking girl. I'm a man, and I need to start acting like one again.


	2. Full Circle

Thanks to Kimmae for beta reading :) Lyrics used are by Miley Cyrus. Was gonna post this yesterday, but all that stuff with Michael & Farrah was pretty depressing & distracting :( Also, just so ya'll remember, this chapter is in Marie's POV.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: FULL CIRCLE**

"_Without you around, so uncomfortable is how it feels. Every time you're here trouble disappears under the ground…I try to run and but I keep on coming back full circle. I can't jump the track, can't let you go."_

I cannot believe that I'm about to go on a blind date. Me, Marie going on an actual blind date. This is just something girls like me don't do. It's unheard of. But Ms. Foster, Lisa's mom, thought this co-worker of hers would make a really great potential boyfriend for me. Despite all my arguing, Mrs. Foster just wouldn't budge. "I think of you like a daughter, Marie." I had finally told her my real name. "I just hate seeing you spend your days watching my kids and never getting out and doing anything fun. Think of it as payment for all you do for me. I promise, you'll love the guy. He's such a sweetheart, and he's very respectful."

Even Lisa tried to talk her out of it. "She's not ready, Mom. Just give her a break."

But no, Ms. Foster just wouldn't hear of it. I was going on a date tonight, end of story. I understand her heart is in the right place, but if she only knew where my heart is, she wouldn't be making me do this.

Every time I close my eyes, I still see Logan. And it's been getting worse this last month, because he hasn't returned any of my calls. When I called Storm, she told me that he'd been gone awhile. I was worried at first; I mean, what if something happened? But then Storm reminded me its not unusual for him to take of like this. Still, I'm a little concerned… and sad.

He promised he'd keep in touch with me, but I guess I should be getting used to Logan breaking promises. He also promised to come visit me when I left, but he never did. I didn't bring it up though or invite him over. I mean, what was I supposed to say? Maybe it's my fault he never came, but I don't really think so. I think he's still trying to deal with everything.

So am I.

It's almost six, which means my date is going to arrive soon. I spent the whole day with Ms. Foster and Lisa figuring out what to wear. We finally settled on a pair of jeans and a dressy shirt. "You don't want to overdress," Lisa warned me, while her mother insisted I shouldn't underdress either. There's so many rules to this dating game, and I'm not sure if I can keep them all straight.

Of course it doesn't really matter if I totally blow it tonight. It's not like I can ever _really_ have a boyfriend. At least not when touching me might kill them. Who wants to be with a girl they can't touch? Bobby really was one of a kind, but I can't go there. I can't bring myself down with these thoughts. Not after all Ms. Foster has gone through to ensure I have a good time.

As I take a deep breath, the doorbell rings and I go to answer it. When I open the door I am surprised at what I see. This guy is actually cute! Oh, sure, I knew Mrs. Foster wasn't going to set me up with someone really disgusting or anything, but I didn't think my date was going to be this cute. His body is well-toned like Logan's, but his face isn't as harsh. He has long, dirty blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. His blue eyes have such depth to them, it's like looking into the ocean. Logan's eyes have that same depth, but his are so much more sad.

"Hello, Marie." He says with a smile, and I can't help but notice a slight Greek accent, "I'm Alexander, your date for this evening."

"Hey." I smile, struggling to find what words I should say next. "It's nice to meet you."

"So, are you ready?"

I nod, and grab my purse. "Sure, let's go."

"You look lovely. Carol said as much, but I really didn't believe her."

Carol is Ms. Foster's first name, but I never call her by it. "Thanks" I smile, forcing myself to accept his compliment without argument.

"I placed reservations for us at Isobella. It's a small Italian place and one of my favorite places to eat. I thought that maybe after dinner we could go for a walk, if that's okay with you?"

"That's perfect." I say, as I follow him to his car. That's when I realize he has money. A lot of it.

I may not know much about cars, but I know this car is new on the market and worth a fortune. Suddenly, I feel very out of place. I mean, he does know I'm the Foster's _babysitter_, right? What _have_ I got myself into? Nobody mentioned a single thing about this guy being rich.

As I get into Mr. Rich Guy's car, I realize I'm flipping out a little. I guess I've never really put too much thought into money and my own social status. I never really cared before, but right know I kind of do. Right now, despite everything in me that says it's stupid, I feel a little ashamed of myself.

When Alexander starts the car, I hear soft instrumental music playing from his radio. Oh yeah, he's so out of my league.

"So, Marie, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

_Think about Logan. _"Um," I shrug, "I've been reading a lot lately."

"Oh, what's types of novels do you like?"

"Romance." I mumble.

"Me too. Jane Austen is my favorite author."

"Really?"

"Sure. Not all men are critical of love, you know, Marie. Some of us embrace it."

If only Logan had such an attitude. "That's nice to know."

We talk some more on the way to Isobella's. It was mostly talk about our interests and accomplishments. He kept trying to get me to talk and open up, but I didn't really have much to say. I let him talk about himself and nodded at the appropriate times.

Entering Isobella's, I realize just how well-known this man is.

"Alexander! It's good to see you! Come on, we have your table ready."

*** **

I can't really say how the dinner went, because I was so quiet the whole time. The more and more Alexander talked, the more I felt uncomfortable. It's not that anything is wrong with him in particular. In fact, he's a very nice guy like Mrs. Foster said. He is goal-oriented, but down to earth. He is open about his emotions and he's respectful. However, I just find the issue of money a barrier between the two of us. And most of all, with every thing he says, I find myself comparing him to Logan. The uncomfortable truth is, this isn't the man I want to be with. Right now, I'd give anything to have Logan come to my rescue, whisking me away in his arms.

Or just call me.

"I had a good time, Marie." Alexander says.

"Me too." I lie.

"Perhaps we could do something like this again."

"Maybe," I say, suddenly feeling much like the typical guy, "I'll call you."

"Goodbye, Marie."

_Finally! Sure, the guy may look like a handsome Greek god, but when it comes down to it__, __no matter how perfect a guy may be, they just aren't Logan. And that hurts._


	3. Pardon Me

So sorry for not updating. Let's see…I've been sick, been pregnant, miscarried, got married (wrong order, I know.), and kind of busy. Hah. But I'm back. Song lyrics are by Incubus

**CHAPTER TWO: PARDON ME**

"_So, pardon me while I burst into flames."_

I've decided. I can't take it no more. This may be crazy, but I am going to see Marie again. My thoughts are always centered on her, and maybe it's sick, but I have to find out… I have to find out, if we have a shot. Or if I can even handle a relationship with her… but then there's Jean. Suddenly, I can feel that wave of guilt washing over me. Oh, I'm not sure. Should I stay or should I go? I take a few deep breaths and decide neither. I should just keep moving on, see what the next town has in store.

I think I'm becoming quite the alcoholic since there isn't a pub or bar I have yet to visit on my journeys. I guess bars are just magnets for the lonely. Everyone here seems to be looking for something. A piece of ass is the most common, but even that, I think relates to loneliness rather than horniness. I alarm the bartender when I ask for straight vodka, but he obliges nonetheless.

"You like it strong, eh?" A woman next to me smiles seductively.

I nod, "Yeah. I guess I do."

"So do I." She says, but I can tell she's not referring to the drink.

"Huh." I mumble. I don't have time for this. When my shot of vodka comes, I gulp it, and ask for five more. It's like swallowing peroxide, but it offers such a sweet warmth and mildly fills the hole inside me. Each shot I take, I feel myself becoming more relaxed and my body heat up. I could do this all night.

And so I do.

I don't drink solely vodka, I switch it up. I experiment with any manly drink there is. My thoughts are becoming fuzzy now. I can't really remember why I came here, but I know it had something to do with a girl. _Doesn't it always?_

"You look like you need a ride home." A girl, I remember her, says.

"I don't have a home."

"Hmm. I guess I could take you to mine…"

The offer seemed quite generous, so I agreed. However, the woman felt the need to support me. It was like she viewed me as fragile or something. She held my hand as she led me to her car. I guess maybe I am pretty drunk. More drunk than I've been in a long time.

When we're in her car, she talks about music and an art show she has coming up. I don't understand it, but I nod anyway. I even agree to look at her artwork. Soon, we're at her house…and I start to wonder, why am I here? It hits me what she wants, and but then just as suddenly, I realize I don't mind. To lose myself in another person sounds like a relief right now. I follow her.

It's not long before I am on her bed, undressing her in a drunken frenzy. Placing my hands on her breast and kissing her lips. "Take me," she whispered in my ear.

I shuddered.

Our bodies are moving together in a not-so-perfect rhythm but it doesn't matter. It feels good. As I reach my peak of pleasure, I whisper, "Marie."


End file.
